Expert Hunter Outfit
The Expert Hunter Outfit is an optional appearance for John Marston or Jack Marston in Red Dead Redemption available via the free Hunting and Trading Outfits Pack DLC. In-game Description "Backwoods trappers taught you well. Gather twice as many provisions from hunting and skinning animals." Characteristics While using this outfit, players will generally receive double the amount of item drops from animals, excluding hearts. How to Obtain Five scraps must be obtained by completing challenges before the outfit is unlocked. The scraps can be obtained in any order. *Scrap 1: Harvest 5000 lbs of meat *Scrap 2: Kill a cougar with a stick of Dynamite *Scrap 3: Kill and skin 8 snakes *Scrap 4: Kill the Legendary Jackalope *Scrap 5: Complete "Deadalus and Son" Stranger side-mission Tips & Tricks *Equipping a dynamite stick and using Dead-Eye targeting while aiming at a cougar sends your dynamite stick straight towards the cougar like a homing missile, exploding on impact and killing it. An idle cougar also spawns in the grass on a hillside North of the South-most road out of Blackwater; if carefully approached from the East, it is possible to take this cougar by surprise and blow it up before it becomes alerted. *Jackalopes spawn in place of rabbits randomly. It is easier to find it at the very beginning of the game, on the hillside near the railroad, behind MacFarlane's Ranch. Rabbits are very common creatures, and can be found around Armadillo, Hanging Rock, Gaptooth Ridge, Hennigan's Stead, Rio Bravo and Pacific Union Railroad Camp. Simply find a group of rabbits and start examining them for antlers. *Rattlesnakes can be found in abundance at El Matadero within the perimeter of the safehouse there. Listen for the hissing noises, which can be used as a guide to find the snake and kill it. If no more snakes are in the area, save the game at the safehouse there until the next day (they don't appear at dusk or night), then re-load that save to make them spawn again. Note that shooting a snake in the presence of a lawman may trigger a bounty if the player does not have a high honor rank. Rather obviously, they can also be found around Rattlesnake Hollow, however they do not often spawn there and are not attracted by Bait. *In the stranger task "Deadalus and Son" players must collect 5 Beaver Furs for Charles Kinnear who is near Roca de Madera. Beavers are only found in West Elizabeth, which is not accessible until the player has unlocked it by finishing the story missions in Nuevo Paraíso. *A good tactic for getting the 5,000 pounds of meat is to kill War Horse, skin him, rinse and repeat. Horse meat weight about 460 pounds. Do this 11 times and you will have a little over 5,000 pounds. You could also kill cattle with your knife on the MacFarlane ranch. Much more humane than killing your beloved horse and quicker. Trivia *This outfit was a candidate in the vote for pre-order bonuses, however the Deadly Assassin Outfit won. *Rockstar released an unfinished version of the DLC for PS3 on the 1st of September in Europe and on the 2nd of September in other countries except for the United States. This version was reported to be untested and full of bugs. R* recommends to anyone who downloaded this version to delete it from your console and wait for the tested and finished version, which is out now. *Combining this outfit with the bandana creates an interesting new look for Marston. Due to the unique badger hat of the outfit in conjunction with the bandana, only his eyes will be exposed. *The headpiece of this outfit appears to be of a badger, though there are no badgers in the game world. *In Undead Nightmare DLC, an old man is seen wearing an outfit incredibly similar to this outfit, the most notable part being the hat. *Wearing this outfit increases the loot from all animals in the game. When player skins any animal she/he gets double amount of provisions, except hearts. It is possible that Marston slices the fur and meat to two pieces and sells them separately. *The hat to Expert Hunter looks similar to the hat worn by Robert Redford in the 1972 film "Jeremiah Johnson". The coat is also similar to the one worn by Will Geer ("Bear Claw" Chris Lapp) in the same film. Gallery e1.jpg|John wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. e2.jpg|Gamestop pre-order vote. e3.jpg|Is it worth it? e4.jpg|John about to shoot a Deer while wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. e5.jpg|John about to shoot a Cougar while wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. e6.jpg|John about to shoot Brumas the Bear while wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. File:Expert_hunter.png File:RDR bear.jpg File:Rdr_marston_hunts_jackalope_expert_hunter_outfit.jpg Rdr_expert_hunter_outfit.jpg|John and his old reliable hunting knife Video Guide thumb|left|300px|A full guide on how to acquire the Expert Hunter Outfit. Category:Redemption DLC Outfits